Trusting You
by JarrettorForever
Summary: What if after Zoey gave Jackson the command to kiss her the scene would've ended different and Zoey would've tried to get Jackson to stay? What would have happened? Joey One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D R&R! :)


**Hello people!**

**I saw that here are barely any fan fics and I thought that I could make an One Shot here, since I absolutely loved the movie! :D**

**It's Joey (Zoey/Jackson) of course and has something to do with a movie scene!**

**Well, the dialouges won't be completely correct, since I want to change the scene :D**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my little One Shot and leave reviews! :)**

**If you want to read more of me, get a look at the I didn't do It section! :D**

**I would love it if you check my stories there out and leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

**What if after Zoey gave Jackson the command to kiss her the scene would've ended different and Zoey would've tried to get Jackson to stay? What would have happened?**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of school<strong>

**Zoey's POV:**

''Then just kiss me!'' I exclaimed.

The obeying voice from my phone came again and Jackson suddenly looked shocked at me.

Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss at the corner of my mouth, but still on my cheek.

Oh my god. That really-

''Why did you just do that?'' I asked shocked even though I already knew the answer.

Jackson looked as shocked as me and stuttered, ''I-I- don't know.''

I really liked the kiss , but I really didn't want it to happen like that!

Jackson was right. I really was screwing up everything!

''I- I- '' Jackson started and swallowed. ''I think it's better, if we don't see each other for some time.''

My eyes went wide at that and Jackson already wanted to turn around.

''No Jackson! Wait!'' I cried.

I didn't know what else to say.

I wanted to apologize. I felt horrible. Even for Taylor a bit, but I couldn't.

Why was this all so freaking complicated for me.

Jackson looked confused at me and I realized that I hadn't said anything more.

''What?'' Jackson now asked and took the last step to me again.

That was a pretty good question, but I seriously had no answer to that.

''Can't we just talk about this?'' I asked him pleading.

I didn't want to loose Jackson.

I knew that I made a huge mistake, but Jackson was the only thing that actually worked a bit I thought.

After I manipulated all boys for my liking. I was such a horrible person.

''I don't think that there is anything to talk at the moment.'' Jackson replied.

He wanted to turn around again and I looked desperate.

''Yes, there is. Jackson, I am sorry!'' I exclaimed honest.

He just had to believe me. At least I hoped so.

I didn't also want to loose my crush, because of what happened.

Jackson meant a huge lot to me and this would be so horrible.

Jackson raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''How am I supposed to know that you really mean it? I don't have the feeling that I know anything about you.''

Ouch. That most definitely really hurt.

**Jackson's POV:**

I raised an eyebrow at her and then asked, ''How am I supposed to know that you really mean it? I don't have the feeling that I know anything about you.''

I wished that I knew more about her and that I could understand what she did, but it all didn't make any sense anymore.

Why did Zoey act like Taylor just minutes ago?

''I know that it's hard to believe me right now, but please let me t-''

''Why didn't you talk to Taylor instead of manipulating her?'' I asked now.

Not that I wanted to defend Taylor. I knew that she was a horrible person.

But this time it was Zoey, the girl I liked who did the mistake and she didn't act any better than Taylor.

Zoey looked down at that and didn't reply.

I hated it to see her like that, but I didn't know what to do with all of this.

Why did she do that?

''Do you know what hurts the most at all of this?'' I asked her.

At this she looked confused up and I sighed.

''You are an amazing dancer and I know that you can make so much more out of this, but you can't stand up for Taylor even though I know that you're better than her. You know that.'' I added.

She looked shocked at me and I looked honest back.

I meant every single word of what I said and she should be also able to see that.

''You think that I am better than her?'' Zoey asked me.

I shrugged at that and sighed.

''I thought that. Well, you're better in dancing but what you just did inside there was unbelievable.'' I told her.

I really just wanted to walk away and have some time to think.

Last time I came together with a girl it went horrible wrong and I still didn't get how I just kissed Zoey.

Not that I didn't want to kiss her, but that certainly did not fit in that moment.

I sighed and shook my head.

''I really thought wrong of you like it seems. I better go now.'' I stated.

It hurt to say that, but it was true.

I turned around again and wanted to leave.

But this time Zoey grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me on the mouth.

My eyes went wide, but I kissed back automatically.

I was longing for that kiss and now it happened.

Even though normally the boys did something like this, but I really didn't care.

My body was on fire from the kiss and as we broke apart I looked shocked at Zoey.

''I really am sorry. I do mean it and if I could I would turn all of this back, Jackson. I don't want to loose you.'' Zoey told me.

I looked a bit shocked at her and sighed. I knew that I couldn't be mad at her.

''You promise to fix this?'' I asked her.

Zoey nodded eagerly at that and I sighed again.

I knew that I would give in at the end now. After that kiss I couldn't do anything else.

''You know that those kissing things are actually meant to be by boys?'' I added.

Zoey laughed at that and shrugged.

''Well, I guess I did learn something from living with boys. Sometimes girls have to make the move and even girls have mistakes.'' Zoey replied.

I chuckled at that, too and nodded.

''I'll try my best to fix this, but you ahve to trust in me and forgive me.'' Zoey added.

I looked at her, but then nodded again.

''Okay, I trust in you and I forgive you, but you better fixt this quick. I know how horrible Taylor is, but nobody deserves that.'' I told her.

Zoey looked down and nodded.

''I know.'' She replied.

I chuckled and shook my head.

''But I'm going to help you to fix this.'' I promised her.

I really would. I wanted to.

Zoey looked shocked at me, but then smiled as she saw my honest look.

''Well, then let's go.'' Zoey replied.

I nodded and then we walked away. Hopefully we could really fix this.

Well, but as long as Zoey and I did it together and found a really good plan other than manipulating Taylor it would work. Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my first Zapped One Shot! :D<strong>

**I really hope that here are going to be more stories soon, but this is my first One Shot for it! :D**

**I know it was a bit out of the movie, but I told you! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review , if you did! :)**

**Kate**


End file.
